Prior to their roll-out, technologies such as ITS-G5 and LTE C-V2X are currently challenged for privacy concerns (See “The Article 29 Working Party” of the European Commission). In case that the privacy concerns are not being resolved, first generation technologies such as ITS-G5 and/or LTE C-V2X equipment may need to be removed/de-activated.